The invention concerns means for generating heat for indoor use by electric current.
There are innumerable systems and means for generating heat for this purpose by electricity.
These systems are based on the use of highly resistant materials which, if electric current is passed through them, reach very high temperatures at a great concentration of heat.
Such heat is nearly always much more than the environment would require and must therefore be diffused by means of complex and costly devices specially made for the purpose.
The high temperatures in the head conductors render necessary certain means of support made of special and fragile materials such as ceramic and the like, and complex insulation and coating structures.
These structures rapidly wear out because of the high temperatures they have to carry.
Thermal efficiency, especially if compared with other means of heating by fuels, is very low because of the high thermal difference between the electric resistances and room temperature
The means of heating are also bulky and, from the practical and aesthetic points of view, are difficult to combine with the furniture.